The subject of the invention is a device for transferring bar shaped articles, and more particularly it relates to a device that is able to vary the pitch at which the said articles, carried in a forward direction perpendicular to their axis, are spaced.
In the description that follows, the term "bar shaped articles" is referred, in particular, to cigarettes, filters, cigarettes with a filter and similar products of the tobacco industry.